scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scoobypedia
Main Page Hey, I made some changes to The Main Page. Let me know if you like it. Let me know if you dont like it. You can let me know on my user page or my users talk page. Thank You.--The Scoobypedian 02:02, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :I have asked 888 to help with the skin - the page needs improving in content, news regarding the wiki and the media (shows re runs) Spoiler notice required [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 16:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Directions to important pages required ... *Policy: re - signature, layouts general what should be in and what should not be in the wiki. etc *voting: with the how to start/vote etc (done-ish) *About: (Started, needs history, goals etc *News: None yet - wait, breaking news Scoobypedia is giving cyber snacks for edits! where's the news page? Keep the main page simple - let the side bar do the nav. work! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 09:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll keep that in mind when I get round to it (especially the point about simplicity :)) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 11:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *Breaking News* June 6th 2009, Scoobypedia adoption takes pace and 888 appointed admin ... For main page, via news page I guess. :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 22:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Logo I have recently made a logo for this wiki, although this image is too large. I was wondering if someone could find another logo or a smaller logo or tell me how to replace this one cause I forgot.--The Scoobypedian 01:58, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :The one we have now is great, maybe add a backgound if it's better the with new skin [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 09:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion for the main picture for this wiki. I suugest we have the traditional SD Dog Collar logo, and have it say "Wiki" under the letters "SD" inside of the dog collar. --The Scoobypedian 21:18, 9 November 2006 (UTC) I like the SD collar for a favicon [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 16:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE I have just been over at wikipedia and the moron the John Mark Karr vandal who vandalised this wiki once before, is planning to vandalise here tonight. I will keep and eye on this wiki. --The Scoobypedian 00:56, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Please do not add here, this is closed! Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 09:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Skin Is it me or is the two yellow different [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 16:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Easier to read now it's not yellow back ground 888, shame, the color was great - we may need to achieve a hippie/flower power look - that won't ruin our eye sight :)). We are improved :) Now where are those.. ah yeah! Have a Scooby Snack .... Roooby Roooby Rooo!!! : Angry AT Deleter! (how annoying) :(punches deleter in the face) Keep your STINKIN HANDS OFF ME YOU STINKING Deleter! You delters tink you're better than me?! I SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! (chases the deleters and trys to cut them with his scythe) YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME! YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME! (Mandy and Grim put the deleter costumes on Anythingspossibleforapossible and Billy arrives and slashes Anythingspossibleforapossible and the deleter was slahsed off-screen for delting talk pages and dies!) Hey Grim, hey Mandy. Did you see those putrete stinking talk page deleting editors I chased off?! Did ya?